Lloyd the pirate
by Elsmul
Summary: 10 years after Gol D. Roger execution, a fearsome pirate set the ocean of West Blue aflame in his quest to become Pirate King. The newly nominated Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk was sent to stop him. Follow the epic battle of Lloyd against Mihawk. Slight MihawkxOC. Accepting OC.
1. Chapter 1

**That story is about the villain I created for an RP that was aborted. **

**English is my second language and I didn't have this text Beta-ed. Please be merciful on my grammar. **

**This story happen in the past when Mihawk just became a Shichibukai. Since we don't know when it happen, I choose around ten year after Gol D. Roger was executed. So, Mihawk was almost thirty. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any right over One Piece.**

* * *

**One Piece**

**Lloyd the pirate**

The cruise boat _Firmament _was sailing peacefully in the water of West Blue. The passengers aboard enjoyed their time as the gigantic boat was drifting among the blue waves. There was also a big crew of Marines inside since the boat was carrying a valuable freight. It was kept secret from the passengers since if anyone else than the Marine knew about it, then they could all be in danger. The guard was tight and no one except the officer was admit near the vault.

A man aged around thirty was walking in the lowest corridor of the boat, heading for the vault while he was humming to himself with his hand in his back. He had dark brown hair that was combed smoothly around his face and tied by a low ponytail. His sly green eyes were making you uneasy whenever they encroached in yours. His boot were hitting the floor with a cadenced rhythm and his rapier was tilting on his belt.

As he arrived next to the vault, the two soldiers that were standing guard pointed their weapon toward him. He pulled his hands out of his officer coat and lifted them while he made a smile:

- Lieutenant Lloyd, what are you doing here?

- Just following colonel Heckerman order to check out if everything is alright down here.

- As you can see, we are doing fine.

Said the second Marine while he sheathed back his sword.

- Yeah, I see. Security is so focused at all the other place on the boat that something could happen right here and nobody will know. By the way, you should never lower your guard.

Before they could even react, he drew his rapier and stabbed the first Marine heart. Then, he turned on himself and slashed on the hand that was about to pull a sword. With another swift movement, he aimed for the neck of the guard and the second one crumbled. He sheathed his sword after making it do a graceful rotation.

He stood in front of the vault with a greedy look. It needed two keys to be open. He talked to himself while pulling those keys from his coat: «First, the captain. The guy is so distracted that it was in fact easier to snatch it than I thought. Then, colonel Heckerman. Well, that was a little more problematic…» He said while he looked at the bloodstained key. He inserted them in their respective holes and opened the massive steel door.

He entered the vault and spotted right away what he was looking for. In the middle of the room, there was two stands with a glass box over it. The first one was the length of a coffin and large like two men while the second one held something around the size of a fist. He went to the second one and smash it with the tilt of his rapier. While he was picking the content, a voice coming from the door suspended his move:

- I finally found you, Lloyd.

The lieutenant turned around to face a young woman that was clinching a katana. Taller than he was, her short black hair were hanging in front of her blue eyes with a pigtail tied on the left. He answered her with a deep sarcasm.

- How did you get in here? It's a restricted area you know… Oh, right. I killed the guards. (Sinister chuckle.) And who might you be?

- Heather, Heather Ashman. Hope you didn't forget the man that you murdered ten years ago.

- Well, he did say he had a family… While begging for his life and crying like a kid. Humph! That's just how worthless a Gold Roger crew members was.

- Whose the worthless thrash who then hide behind the Marine. You were so scared that you got yourself engaged in the Marine just so you could be sent at the other side of the ocean.

- I was not crazy enough to face the ire of the Pirate King or of Rayleigh. But now, I'll be the one to become Pirate king! With the help of those little goodbye gifts from the Marine, of course.

He pulled up what was lying in the small box and the odd shaped apple filled with spiral couldn't be mistaken.

- A Devil Fruit!

Then, Heather looked at the glass box that has the length of a coffin. Inside, there was a sword the size of a man with a black edge. That cross shaped handle was as legendary than the fruit the lieutenant was holding.

- And that's… The ocean strongest sword, Yoru!

Lloyd held the fruit in the air before swallowing it. Heather rushed forward so she could stop him, but it was already too late as he gulped it: «It taste worse than I though. Or maybe it's just the taste of absolute power. Now, let's see what kind of ability I gained.» Heather broke the glass that was protecting Yoru with her katana. She tried to pick the 7 feet sword, but Lloyd swung his right arm and used his new ability.

A chest filled with gold coin flew right at Heather and smashed on her. Lloyd did another move with his right hand and a weapon rack was flipped toward her. She repelled all of the weapon ejected at her with her katana. Then, Lloyd thrust his left hand toward her and all the items in the room were pushed forward. They hit her and that's what pushed her again the wall. His ability couldn't be used again living being, that's what he knew for now. He tried to lift himself, but he couldn't do that either.

Heather hardly managed to rise up and she saw Lloyd grabbing the legendary sword. She didn't stand a chance in front of that man that had now monstrous powers. She run toward the exit and squeezed through before Lloyd close the vault door with his ability. He let her run away, he couldn't care less about that runt. He lifted the world strongest sword, felt how heavy it was and admired his magnificence.

He slashed it from up to down and he cut the room in half. He started to laugh dementedly and soon some water started to spill from the cut on the ground. Lloyd laughed even more, but when the water touched is feet, he started to feel weak. So it was true… He couldn't swim anymore. Water started to quickly fill the hermetically closed room and he ended up with water up to his knee. He climbed on the stand where Yoru was and made a pushing motion toward the vault door. It got ripped out and was thrown through the corridor with water flooding the basement of the ship.

Lloyd climbed on the heavy door made from 30 centimetre of steel. He made another huge slash on the ground so that even more water could flood the ship before putting the sword in his back. He stretched his arms at both side of his body and then he clinched his first. The vault door started to raise into the air. He glided forward while the boat was starting to shake and sink. He proceed to the other side of the corridor and slashed the wall in front of him with Yoru. He went outside and then he lifted himself on the upper deck.

People were running, trying to save their life and forgetting about those of the others. The Marine tried to calm everyone and make them escape safely, while the officers cleared a private boat for themselves with the edge of their weapon. No more trace of civilize humanity, as father and son turned on each other throat. Perfect chaos… and Lloyd was utterly delighted. He stood upside them all and they finally realized his presence. He grinned and said loud enough for everyone to hear him.

« I am Lloyd, future Pirate King! I'm the one who made this ship sink. May everyone know it. I will set aflame this ocean and I'm looking for people ready to follow me. I will only accept the strongest. And so you know how serious I am, dear ancient comrades, I will destroy West Blue Marine's headquarter in one month before heading for the Grand Line!»

Then, he made the vault door he used as a platform for his speech crash on the deck. The passengers was fleeing from him, some even jumped in the sea, and Lloyd walked around without any worries. Holding Yoru on his right shoulder, he went toward the Marines that raised their guns and kept them pointed toward him. Lloyd lifted his left arm and moved it to his side. The Marines guns got rip right off their arm and felt in the ocean.

Lloyd closed in instantly and slashed the unarmed men. He heard a cannon shot coming from his back and he turned around while thrusting his left arm. The cannon ball stopped instantly near him and felt back on the ground. Lloyd started to laugh hysterically while swinging Yoru toward the cannon. A huge shockwave spread through the ship deck and made the cannon explode. He continued to eliminate any opposition while everyone managed to escape the ship.

Lloyd thought he was the only one left aboard, but he was wrong. Another man couldn't forgive what he had done to his ship. The captain walked toward him, his eyes filled with a poisonous anger. He asked him with a cold voice where a deep hatred could be felt: «Are you also the one who murdered colonel Heckerman?» Lloyd answered him with a carefree smile that rose the captain anger even more: «What do you think?» The captain screamed of rage and pulled a chain. At the end of it, there was a heavy anchor. He held the anchor in his right hand a pulled another one in his left hand.

He was holding the two anchors that was has tall as him and let's mention that the captain was a huge man. Lloyd wasn't intimidated by this and simply swung his left hand toward one of the anchor. It got ripped out of the captain and start to flew. However, it was still bind by is chain. The captain grabbed the chain and made the anchor crash toward Lloyd. He evaded it easily while the heavy steel weapon made a cloud of dust rose.

Lloyd couldn't see what was happening, but he could heard the sound of the chain and he knew that another anchor was thrown at him. He swung his left arm once again, but it didn't change anything. The anchor kept going on and it hit him directly. Lloyd flew in the air and crashed a couple of meters back. He didn't suffer any serious injury, but it felt painful to stand.

He finally understand was his ability truly was. It was the power of motion. He could gave an item a momentum or made it stop, but he couldn't transfer the momentum an item gained. He also knew that he couldn't affect living being. As he was now truly understanding his ability, he started to grasp what he could achieve with it.

The captain didn't let him think more that that and he wiped an anchor in a sideway motion. Lloyd smiled as he threw Yoru into the air before saying : «Ito-Ito no… (move-move) _Refrain_.»

(It is said in French and note that most of Lloyd attack are related to music.)

He thrust his left arm and made the anchor stop in midair. Then, with his right hand, he did like if he grabbed the anchor and he swing it back to his owner. While the captain was busy dodging it, Lloyd jumped on Yoru while he unsheathed his rapier. He used Yoru as a platform to quickly push himself toward the captain.

He couldn't stop him as he stabbed his rapier through his shoulder while kicking Yoru upward into a spinning motion. The captain grunted with a painful face and felt on his knee. He raised back his face and saw Lloyd lifting Yoru above his head. The captain closed his eyes as Lloyd brought down the black-edge sword.

The captain felt down on the floor while Lloyd laughed like a dement man. Then, he removed his officer coat and crouched on the corpse. He putted his fingers in the blood and wrote in the back of his coat, above the signs for "justice", the word :"NO MORE". While he putted back his coat on his back, the boat shook violently and started to tilt dangerously.

«It's about time that I take my leave.» He threw some wood into the sea and with his ability he made a raft. Before leaving, he went to the navigation room. There, he found an "eternal Log Pose" for all the big island of West Blue. After taking those valuable item, he was ready to leave. He slowly dropped on his raft while standing on Yoru and gave his ship a forward motion, making him able to navigate without a sail.

With his arm crossed, Yoru in his back and his green eyes looking at the _Firmament _sinking, Lloyd was ready to face everything.

* * *

At the West Blue Marine's headquarter, all communication with the cruise boat was lost and panic started to rose as they knew of is valuable freight. People were running around, screaming ant trying to establish contact with their Den Den Mushi. Only one Marine stayed calm and collected as he was drinking his coffee in a big mug.

The admiral that was in charge of the headquarter putted back the mug on his table before slowly standing up. He stayed a moment like that with his Zen smile, before slamming his hands on the table that broke as he screamed in total anger: «Silence!» They all stopped right away and stayed frost.

The admiral sat back on his chair, no more sign of wrath on his face, and picked up his mug that has almost emptied on a bunch of paper and sipped what remained. No one dared to move as they looked at their worriless leader. Finally, is second in-command went to his side and tried to explain the situation:

- Admiral sir, you know that the _Firmament _was carrying a devil fruit and the legendary black sword. We would be in grave danger if pirates managed to put their hand on those! We need to…

- That won't be necessary. There is no need to stress.

- But, admiral Lindrof…

- You think I didn't put up a backup plan? Don't worry, everything will turn out just fine… And now, please bring me more coffee.

He gave the mug to his subordinate as his face stayed perfectly calm.

* * *

Out in the water of West Blue, a coffin-shaped raft was sailing peacefully. Aboard, a man wearing black and red ornate clothing was sitting with his legs crossed. Under his black hat with a large feather, his severe yellow eyes was scanning the sea.

* * *

**Hope you like it until now. It's very fun to write.**

**I'll keep working on that story in my free time (read: Will I'm not writing my other Fanfics) and don't expect fast updating. I should come with smaller chapters so I could update from time to time. However, the more review I'll have, the more I'll write.  
**

**I'll be accepting OC for Lloyd crew or as ennemies, so sent them by review or PM. **

**However, know that they will probably die as Lloyd can't keep a crew for more then two weeks. You'll come to understand why. **

**If I really like them, they might be lucky, so please be original!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, folks. Here is the second chapter of my story that I hope you enjoy.  
**

**It's really intense, I'm proud of this chapter.**

**Chapter 2  
**

Quickly sailing away from the sinking _Firmament_, Heather was grinning her teeth, her hand clinching firmly her katana, as she tried to contain her rage. She had failed to avenge her father. She couldn't do what she spent her live training for. She was miserable.

After she fled from Lloyd, she tried to get to the Marine so they could help her, but soon after she start to run through the corridor, the whole boat started to shake. Hoping that it was noting major, she kept running but another quake threw her down an open balcony. She screamed and tried to hold on to something, but she inexorably felt into the sea. She was a good swimmer and soon one of the escape boat picked her up before heading to the closest island. The men inside were rowing vigorously and soon they putted the sinking cruise boat behind them.

She remembered Lloyd holding Yoru and a shiver went down her spine. Now that he had acquired such power, her goal would be a lot harder. She put her katana in front of her and bend her head on the tilt. Soon, she started to shake even if she was trying with all her might to kept the control of herself. She jumped as a young man pulled a blanket on her shoulder: «You better warm up if you don't want to catch a cold. You spent some time into the ocean before we pick you up, so you should dry up.»

She looked at the idiotic young man with his idiotic smile who tried to give idiot reasons to leach on her: «Back off!» She whispered angrily as she slightly draw out her katana. The man slowly backed away and he restarted to row like he should have keep doing. Heater turned her head back at the sea. "It is kind of cold with this harsh breeze" She thought before wrapping the blanket around her.

The nearest island was in sight and they should be there within an hour or so. Just in time to land before the night. Heather looked back to where the _Firmament _was, to see that half of it was still out of the water and pointing the sky like a raised hand that was trying to get God's mercy. As she looked through the fleet of rescue boat, she saw a raft closing in. It was fast and it swiftly made his to the middle of them all. Heather was in one on the head boat.

The raft had no sail and was empty except for a single standing man. Has he closed in, people started to panic and tried to move away from the raft. Even with the sun in her face, Heather still managed to see who it was since his shadow made the form of a big cross: «Lloyd!» She whispered through her clinching teeth as she stood up. She walked at the tail of the boat with her hand stretch to cover her eyes.

He kept progressing through them all, with his carefree smile and his hands in his pockets. Once he was in the middle of the crowd, he raised his hand and started his speech: «Hello, how are you doing castaway from the prestigious cruise boat _Firmament_! I just wanted to tell you that, saaaadly (sinister chuckle), your captain choose 'to sink with the ship'.»

Loud gunfire were heard and Lloyd had thrust his left arm that stopped the bullet in midair before saying: «I'm in the middle of a speech here! Ito-Ito no…» He did a grabbing motion with his right arm before swinging it toward the Marine boat that tried to shoot him: «_Refrain_!» The bullets were sent back to the Marine and many were wounded by them.

He lowered his hand and continued to speak like if nothing had happen: «Then, I started to feel a little lonely, so I decided to go see you guys. In the middle of my way, I just thought… Hey, how rude! I try to have a serious conversation and you people just think you can just run away?» He putted his right arm on the handle of Yoru, made a rotation on himself before slashing toward the boat. The slash made the water split as a dark-green shockwave flew to the boat filled with Marine officers before making it blow away in pieces.

Lloyd kept Yoru in his hand as all the shipwrecked were pushing scream of agony: «Where was I… Oh yeah, right. I just thought: I only need one of you alive in order to tell what happened today. Hope you understand what that imply.» Then, he slashed most of the boats around him. He destroyed all of them except those located in the front.

Heather looked at all the destruction happening while she felt powerless to stop it. She unsheathed her katana with her left hand, but the blade started to shake in her hand. Lloyd stopped and putted Yoru in his back again. The escape boat around him were turned into scrap and the survivors tried to hold onto the wood planks that floated on the sea.

He turned toward the remaining boats and tried a new move: «Ito-Ito no…» He stretched his arm both side with his palms up: «_Crescendo_!» He raised his hands and ,at the same time, a huge wave lifted in the middle of the rescue boats. It went ten meters in the air in an instant and rocketed all of the passengers. "It actually work. If I stop the water motion, I can make it move how I want.»

Heather felt the monstrous push coming from under her as she rose into the air. With all her strength, she held herself on the boat, but soon it started to crash back toward the water. The wave was just behind her, so she was sent straight toward Lloyd. She took her opportunity and jumped on the raft while trying to stab Lloyd.

Lloyd saw the young woman coming and he pulled his rapier. He blocked the slash that was aiming for his head and he deflected the woman down on the ground. As she got destabilized from her landing, he put his blade under her neck: «Well, if it isn't the little runt. Fancy to join your dad right away?» Heather swung her katana low in order to make him take a step back. Lloyd pulled out a wolfish grin: «After I made some fun with you, of course!»

Heather rushed on him while lifting her sword before making it crash on his head. Lloyd blocked it easily by lifting his rapier horizontally, then he twisted his wrist so Heather would be throw off balance by her momentum. She passed by Lloyd and tripped on her knee. She tried to turn on herself and stand up at the same time, only to slip since the deck of the raft was wet with water.

A shiver of fright shook her entire being as she became defenceless. She quickly lifted her katana in order to make a last stand, but Lloyd didn't move after throwing her down. He simply kept his rapier pointed toward her with a mocking face. She slowly stood up, but he waited for her to make a move. Anger started to swell up in her since his eyes were telling of how little he was thinking of her. "I didn't dedicated my life on this fight so I could be looked down."

She jumped on him, their swords clashing heavily multiple times as Heather made her katana dance around her. She turned around Lloyd, trying to find an opening. He was staying in the middle of the raft, turning around with her and he was not moving a inch. She was attacking with rage, but he kept smiling and he didn't seem to be startled.

Heater said while she held her katana straight in front of her with a end on the dull edge: «Ethereal step… _Saint-Anger_!» She closed in with a series of afterimages in the form of red smoke-like silhouette behind her. The first hit finally threw Lloyd of balance and Heather was already in his back to slash him again. Lloyd rotated and barely blocked her new attack, but she was already gone in a trail of blurry red lines.

Lloyd kept blocking her attack and his smile was gone. However, she was unable to land a blow since Lloyd's sword was always getting in the way. He stepped back in the corner of the raft and she was now unable to get in his back. She stopped her special move and stayed panting with her blade down. She didn't stay long in her defenceless state and she gathered her strength to be En Garde.

Lloyd started to pull out his carefree smirk once again: «The Ethereal Step technique… You are truly the daughter of Ashman. However, he was stronger than you and I killed him when I was your age. This fight his meaningless. Give up or I'll crush you!» He said coldly, his rapier pointed toward her while he putted his left hand on Yoru handle.

Heater rushed him again with a trail of red line and Lloyd didn't even use Yoru for blocking her. They clashed for some time before the green eyes man held her sword with his rapier guard while he had the tip of his blade pointed her. She moved aside as he lunge forward, but she couldn't avoid a deep cut on her right shoulder.

She clinched her teeth to stop a gasp of pain. Lloyd walked toward him and she couldn't help but taking a step back. Lloyd saw her hesitation and said: «This fight is getting dull. Prepare yourself, I'll be serious from now on!» The young woman blue eyes widened in fear as he deployed sword play far greater then he had before. Her wound was on her right shoulder, which was a good thing since she used her katana with her left hand. She needed all her skill to contain him.

Heather tried to use the Ethereal Step once again, but he kept up with her and made some new wounds on her… And he still wasn't using Yoru. She couldn't stop a tear from sliding on her right cheek. All she had done until now was pointless. He was not even using his new power and she was totally outmatched. She had no chance to begin with and she truly had fail her father.

She was the one on the edge of the raft now. She was bleeding from multiple wounds and she knew that he was purposely avoiding her vital areas. It was a nightmare and he was toying with her. But not for long as he let go of his smirk and said: «I had enough fun.» He was ready for the fatal strike, having his sword above his head while the tip was pointing sinisterly toward her heart.

She looked at him and whispered: «Father…» It would be the end and she didn't managed to do anything in her life. She focused all of her energy for that day and she had cast away everything else. Her life had been truly pointless. Lloyd stayed in his pose for some time, enjoying the her despair just like he had done with her father. Then, he rushed his sword toward her demise.

Heather couldn't allow things to finish like this and did a final desperate move. She let herself fall into the sea. As he was lunging his sword, the young woman threw herself backward and splashed into the sea. The raft started to sail away since it was still moving at his incredible speed since the whole time. They were far from the wrecked rescue boats, but still a long way from the closest island.

Lloyd looked at her for sometime before saying: «Whatever, it's not like you're going to get far with the state you are in.» As he smiled at the thought of leaving her to her fate in the middle of the ocean, something incredible happened and made him change his plan.

From the wreckage of the rescue boat, a huge sea monster emerged and started to fest on the survivors of Lloyd assault. It had the body of a turtle and his shell diameter was around eight meter. Is neck was very long and it was looming at around twelve meter above the surface of the water. The head was feral looking, with a long mouth that could catch one or two people whole before swallowing them.

Lloyd was looking at the creature rampaging through the floating debris. "Well, if that thing finish off everyone, then nobody is going to pass my message to the world." Then, he looked at the runt that was floating nearby. She was still on her back and she didn't move since she got in the water. He used his ability to stop the water that was carrying her away and turned it into a small wave that carried her toward the raft.

She washed up at Lloyd feet then he immediately smashed it on her left hand. She dropped her katana from the pain and he kicked it into the sea. Then, he putted a knee down, held her face to lift it toward his and locked his sly eyes into her: «Listen little girl. I know that you will never join me, don't worry, but I also know that you could never beat me. Still, I'll leave you a second chance. Train hard and come back whenever you feel ready and I'll gladly take on your challenge. It better be entertaining or else I'll make sure you have a slow, painful dead by my hand. For now, you will tell everyone that I will take over this world, starting by the Marine Headquarter of West Blue in one month.»

Heather was listening to him without saying a single word, only putting all of her loath in her eyes as she was looking at him. Lloyd let go of her chin before standing up. Heather tried to get back on her feet before Lloyd's boot come crashing in her face. A vivid pain broke into her head before everything turn black.

* * *

Near the _Firmament_, whose only the edge was still pointing outside of the water, a coffin-shaped raft was stopped. Piercing yellow eyes were examining the now sunken ship and managed to see under the water the slashing pattern that seem to have it made go down. Thoughtful, the Hawk Eyes turned his attention toward the open sea. This is when he saw emerged a colossal sea monster. He started to sail immediately toward it.

* * *

**Please** **Review:** I do my best to give great feedback to most of the story I read. I do constructive criticism or simply say how amazed I am by your greatness.  
So, I think it is not too much to ask that you give your opinion on my texts. A simple «This was great» or any close variation is always welcome since I like to know who my readers are. I will also answer you and I'll probably take a look at your own work. (Taken from my profile page.)

**Sending OC:** I would be really grateful if you could add a character to this story. Idea for special attacks are also welcome since I got through those I had. This story will become longer if it have some extra characters

**Note on Marine Ranks: **I have read the wikia about the Marine Rank and I'll make a little change. The Admiral Lindroff (seen at the end of the first chapter) will become a Rear Admiral, the lowest rank of Admiral. He his still the highest ranked in West Blue, but the strongest stay at the Grand Line.

Thanks for reading. Also, don't expect an update before a long time (a month or more, I'll say.)


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally worked on a chapter to make this story progress. It's quite short, but I intended to make shorter chapter so I could post more often.**

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

**Lloyd the Pirate**

**Chapter 3**

As the sun was starting to set, Lloyd finally put a foot on the shore of the Cadrion island. Lloyd knew from an ancient visit as a Marine that this island had only a small village on it. The village was on the other side of the island, leaving him in peace for now. The senseless murders of innocents could wait for a little longer.

He grabbed the still unconscious runt by the collar and threw her on the shore. She will certainly make her way to the village and start spreading the word. He started to walk on the shore, hand is back as he hummed to himself. Everything went unexpectedly well. Those ten years lost with the Marine were not entirely pointless.

Suddenly, he started to laugh dementedly. He could not stop himself as he was overly happy with the situation. Him, Lloyd Zephian, will become the strongest pirate in history. Nothing could stop him since he acquired such an overwhelming power. Then, when is plan will be complete, the world will live in an absolute chaos. It will be truly marvellous.

He turned toward the sea, the breeze making his officer coat snap, and looked at the water that was turning golden under the twilight. As he was staring at the infinite rolling water, his attention felt on a small black dot that was strolling between the wave. He was curious, but he could not see what it was.

He decided to went back to his raft so he could investigate it. As he made his way back, he saw that the idiot girl had disappeared. Good, the sooner the better. He turned back to see what has happened to the dot. He was quite surprised to see that the dot had faded and was now on the shore.

The unknown object was in fact a raft and a particular one nevertheless. It was pitch black, shaped like a coffin and had a single seat shaped like a crucifix. Still, Lloyd couldn't care less about the raft. He was more worried about the man that was walking toward him. Those black and red clothes, this hat and the huge bastard sword in his back. No doubt about it, it was Dracule Mihawk.

The whole Marine world was throw in commotion when they heard that the infamous pirate, whose bounty stood at 600 000 berrys, had rejoined the Shichibukai. Lloyd had laughed so hard when he heard that the Hawk-Eyes had become a lapdog for the World Government. This powerful pirate had enter the side of the order when he was projecting to leave it. It was like a sign telling him that a room was free for him to take.

That man was now facing him and there was now way it was a mere coincidence. His place was on the Grand Line and not in some little islands lost in the middle of West Blue. His intention where also quite clear enough when he raised his head, revealing his face that was hidden by his wide-brimmed hat. Those odd yellow eyes made him feel uneasy as they were filled with murderous intents.

Lloyd immediately pulled out Yoru. Mihawk made a little grin and said: «This might be interesting. The World's Greatest Swordsman against the world's strongest sword.» They didn't need to say anything more and they charged toward each other. Mihawk had a huge sword near the size of Yoru, but it was a lot larger and thick.

Their amazing speed made them collapse in the blink of an eye and the power of the impact made rise the sands around them. Lloyd was astonished by Mihawk strength as he was only holding his blade with one hand while Lloyd was pushing Yoru with both of his hand. They stayed like that for some time, their sword stock together, before they jumped back at the same time. Even so, Lloyd didn't felt threatened and was keeping his carefree smile.

They rushed again and the sound of clashing swords could be heard all over the beach. Lloyd was not accustomed to using a big sword and Mihawk speed was just unbelievable. After another in extremis block, Lloyd threw Yoru in the air and made it stand here with his power. Then, he unsheathed his good old rapier and they crossed steel at an inhuman speed.

Lloyd couldn't hope to hurt Mihawk with such a weapon. However, since he didn't need to swing an incredibly heavy plate of metal, he was able to get an opening. Lloyd didn't try to attack him with a mere rapier, he could feel in the air the strong pressure of Haki. Mihawk must have a shied of Busoshoku Haki strong enough to make his rapier break if he tried to hit him with this weapon.

So, when Lloyd saw his opening, he brought back Yoru to his hand and tried to slash Mihawk. When he was about to touch him, Mihawk disappeared and he could be seen many steps farther. Lloyd made Yoru lift once again beside him and he was thinking of a way to defeat the Hawk-Eyes. The two man weren't moving and was awaiting for the other to make the first move.

Lloyd finally came up with something. With his ability, he threw Yoru toward Mihawk. He easily evaded it, but Lloyd made it came back and made it spin at the same time. Mihawk jumped out of the way and was awaiting for the next assault as Lloyd kept the sword spinning. He sent it once more toward Mihawk, but this time he didn't dodge it. He waited patiently before, with a swift motion, catching the long handle of Yoru.

The World's Strongest Swordsman said as he putted the black edge blade on his shoulder: «You are not worthy of this sword. I'll show you how to handle properly this weapon.» He made it crash on the ground and a huge green slash made his way toward Lloyd. He jumped to his left in order to avoid it and the hanging right sleeve of his officer coat was ripped by the shockwave.

Lloyd looked back at the Hawk-Eyes, his carefree smile finally vanishing. He was facing a powerful and dangerous enemy. Even so, it wasn't fear that he felt. He was sure he could still win. This sword wasn't his only weapon and he was powerful enough to overcame this situation.

* * *

**That's all for today. Please don't be mad for the cliffhanger. ;P**

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW! I know that there's a bunch of people who read my story, so I'll would like to have your opinion so far. ****Or else... Lloyd will murderer you in you sleep.  
Lloyd: «Please, I don't murder people... I have sharp object to do that for me! (Sinister chuckle)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to finally work again on that Fic. I'll probably make another chapter before leaving it in a dusty corner of my laptop for some time. **

**Je voudrais offrir un remerciment tout spécial à mes lecteurs francophones. Je me décide d'écrire une histoire en anglais pour avoir plus de lecteur et c'est ironiquement vous qui me faite des reviews. XD Vous provenez sûrement de l'histoire de Redtest avec qui j'ai partagé mon OC. Si ce n'est pas le cas, allez voir sa Fic "Moi, Sura Sakasuki, une Kid Pirate?" Je suis certain que vous allez aimez. **

**Sorry for the rest of you, now on with the story.**

* * *

**Lloyd the pirate**

**Chapter 4**

The two men were face to face, a dozen of steps away from each other, but that meant nothing with their speed. Lloyd stayed on his guard, knowing that a single slash from the black-edged blade could easily kill him. However, he went through his share of battle in the last ten years and he gained a strength superior to many. Mihawk was nonetheless an elite warrior and have probably fought in greater battle than him.

Yet, the feeling in Lloyd's heart was excitement and not the fear. Well, not the kind of fear that cripple you. The fear that sent those electrifying shiver through your body and make you enjoy living to the fullest. Lloyd was utterly thrilled… This day was only getting better and better. He enjoyed to prove that he was the strongest and what better foe to do so.

Mihawk finally stepped toward him and Lloyd had to immediately dodge the spiral slash that created a whirlwind that pushed him even further. Such a overwhelming power, he didn't face someone that strong since he fought again Ashman, a Gol D. Roger crew member, when he was still a fresh young man. To stand on the edge of death, that was something Lloyd liked so much to experiment.

Lloyd was simply enjoying this feeling since he couldn't allow himself to think if he didn't wanted to die. A simple mistake was all Mihawk needed to slash him apart. He swung the massive Kokuto Yoru and Lloyd used his thin rapier to make the slash slide on the edge and away from his head. If he tried to block the sword head on, his tiny sword would simply broke.

Mihawk was truly a fearsome swordsman and Yoru made him so deadly. It was like this man was made to manipulate that sword and it seemed so natural for him to have it. Lloyd tried to rip off the blade out of Mihawk hand with his ability, but his grasp was too strong. Those hawk eyes gave him a cold look, telling the disdain he had for such a low move before pressing the attack.

Lloyd kept avoiding all of his attacks, slashes and shockwaves, but he knew that he couldn't always be on the defensive. It was time for him to see the extent of his new ability. Using his incredible agility, he jumped on the top of the cliff next to the shore. Mihawk stayed on the ground level, waiting for the ex-Marine to make his move. Lloyd lifted his hands and crossed them like a X above his head: «Ito-Ito no…» He slammed them toward the ground while making a circular motion: «_Adagio_!» The rocks of the cliff where pulled down and the movement made the whole thing crash.

The cliff collapsed on Mihawk that simply swung the black-edge sword in order to push back the falling boulders. They turned into a rain of small rubbles that was inoffensive against Mihawk. However, those rocks that was almost turned into dust covered his sight and he couldn't saw Lloyd. He closed his eyes in order to strengthen his others senses and he quickly detected Lloyd. He was coming on his left flank at an amazing speed and in midair.

Mihawk turned around and slashed with Yoru. Lloyd didn't believe that he would be able to detect him so fast and he couldn't defend himself quickly enough as he was rushing directly toward him. Mihawk swung his blade above his shoulder in a slight sideway motion. Lloyd momentum did the rest a huge slash was made from his left shoulder to his right calf. Lloyd kept gliding through the air before crashing a couple of meters farther. The rubbles felt like a rain around Mihawk that wasn't staggered by it.

Mihawk turned toward his foe to see he was already standing up: «At least, I most credit your resolve.» Lloyd didn't say a thing and simply touched his wound before looking at the blood that stained his gloved hand. He then clutched his hands like if he wanted to choke him from afar. The rubbles around Mihawk lifted and compacted on his body. He was caught in some kind of rocky armor and he couldn't break free form it. It wasn't made from a single rocks, so he add to struggle against multiple force and he couldn't put all of his strength against one.

Lloyd saw Yoru emerging from the pile of rocks and tried once more to pull it out of Mihawk grasp. This time, the black-edged sword let go of Mihawk and went back toward Lloyd. He started to smile again as he had the advantage now. He wanted to grab the sword and slash the Hawk-Eyes head off while he held him with the rubble, but as he was thinking that, he started to cough up blood. His severe wound wouldn't allow him to move much.

Also, as his strength weakened so was his ability power and Mihawk was starting to break free from the rock armor. Lloyd tried to fully focus on holding him and decided to use the rocks to sent him flying against the rocky cliff. He made him crash three or four time on it before it started to collapse once more. He let Mikawk get buried by the boulders, then he saw a particularly huge one emerging halfway from the cliff.

Lloyd started to lift it up, sweat rolling all over his body, and made it rise the most he could before having no more power. The giant block of rock crashed heavily on the what could be Mihawk's grave. Lloyd didn't wait anymore and picked up Yoru before almost dragging himself toward his raft. He saw Mihawk's one not far away from it. He shouldn't count on the death of this insanely strong man and he decided to destroy the raft so he couldn't pursue him. He swung Yoru from afar, but only a weak shockwave was sent and did little damage to the ship.

That was all he could do for now, as he coughed up blood once more and collapsed on his raft. He used his power to move the ship toward the ocean, but his vision started to turn blurry: "Dammit… He didn't miss me." He stopped to push the raft that started to drift on the sea current. He putted his hands on his wound and tried a desperate move by trying to use his power. Luckily, it seems that he could stop his blood from going out and with that he managed to keep his consciousness. Then he was ready to start a long battle against pain, thirst, hunger and hatred as he could be adrift on the water for a long time.

* * *

In the dense forest of the Cadrion island, a young woman wasn't sure if she should get back on the shore. Lloyd, that was heavily wounded, had just left aboard his raft and she hoped that bastard would be eaten by the sea monster that attacked the survivors of the _Firmament_. Heather finally left the cover of the trees and went toward the rock cliff.

The escarpment was destroyed and the whole shore seemed to be a war zone. Heather was still shacking of fear from that clash of giant. She was simply out of league in front of the full power that Lloyd displayed. Still, what she was thinking right now was the man that faced Lloyd and that was now buried under the rocks. She started to walk toward the cliff slowly, her heart still pumping loudly from the fear that she felt when watching the fight and made a silent prayer to her dad.

When she got closer, she saw the pill of rocks shacking. Intrigued, she stopped and looked closely as the huge rock that was easily ten time her size started to lift. Then, all of the sudden, the boulder was pushed into the air and crashed further into the water. Emerging from the dust was a tall man, bruised, but that stood straight as a pole. He walked straight in front of him, not seeing Heather that was almost beside him. His yellow eyes was set on the little black dot that was Lloyd raft.

He stood there, looking at the sea while the breeze made lift his long black coat. Heather felt a strange feeling inside of her as she looked at that man that seemed stronger than a mountain. A feeling of reverence and dread at the same time that make her heart beat stronger. The great Mihawk was truly worthy of his legend she thought. All of the sudden, his knees bended all he crashed on the sand of the shore.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! Next chapter, it will be the beginning of the MihawkxOC… If it could be call like that. You'll see. **

**"Insert usual begging for review"**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, I'm sorry for posting this chapter a lot later that I originally thought. Lot of stuffs, and procrastination, happened lately.**

**Secondly, I'm even more sorry since I won't work on the next chapter before finishing the one for my Air Gear Fic… And since I'm very busy, but VERY, it might take a while. But don't despair, this story will continue. **

**Finally, I hope you'll enjoy!**

**While I'm at it, I think I never putted a disclaimer, so…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any right over One Piece. This marvelous universe and Mihawk character are owned by Oda.**

* * *

**Lloyd the pirate**

**Chapter 5**

Heather stayed totally blank for some time. Mihawk seemed to be an invincible being that gave her a feeling of awe… But she didn't know what to think now. She went closer to the man who was resting on the on the ground with precocious steps. She crouched next to his face and he abruptly opened his eyes.

Heather was staggered and felt backward from fright as the odd yellow eyes was locked into her. Then, he put a hand on the ground to push himself upward and to get back on his feet. He stayed some time like that, looking at her form above, sending a uncontrollable shiver of fright across Heather body as he was a fearsome sight. There was however a limit to his capacity and his pride alone could make his stand forever. He crashed once more, but he managed to fall on his knee.

Heather slowly stood up and she kept staring at the Shichibukai, disturbed by his behavior. He was still giving her the same cold look and she finally broke up the silence that was lingering between them: «Hello, Mihawk sir, may you need…»

She stopped here, since he didn't seem to pay any attention to her. She kept standing in front of him, too much troubled for thinking about something else.

He lifted his head and told her: «I don't need your help…» Before coughing harshly and spitting some blood.

"Yeah, right… It seem you don't need any help to die, you prideful egocentric. You may have the eyes of a hawk, but it seem you also have the brain of one. How would you react if I decided to walk away? Anyway, I'm a kind girl, so I won't let him die alone."

She let off a smile grin: «You were saying?»

He wiped out the stain of blood on the corner of his mouth and said: «That was nothing. I'm not stopped by such a miserable attack.»

Heather crossed her arms "This guy is impossible…"

Then she told him: «From where I was standing, it seem like you got smashed and crushed by a mountain. Theirs is no shame in admitting your wound, you already have proven your point by not dying.»

He gave her one last glare before standing again and staying up this time. He started to walk away and she yelled: «Where the hell are you going!»

He didn't even turned back but he at least answered her: «I need to pursue him.» Then he kept walking toward his raft, blood falling on the ground with each step he took.

She had to stop him: «You can't, he have damaged your boat.» Which was true.

«I can fix it.» He said simply as he was already next to his boat and was inspecting it.

«Anyway, he won't go far with his wound. He have probably died from blood lost now.»

He didn't seem to listen to her and he picked up what seem to be a candle like the others that were on his ship. He sighted heavily: «It will take me a whole day to fix, so I'll have to wait before I'm sure he's dead.»

Then, he started to repair on his raft while a anger mark appeared on Heather forehead: «You really need to rest your wound…» She extended her right arm to grab his shoulder, but she let out a gasp of pain because of the deep cut on her upper arm.

Mihawk finally turned his head toward her and said seriously: «So are you.» Then he went back to his reparation.

Heather clinched her teeth, partly because of the pain and a good deal from Mihawk bluntness. She didn't want her weakness to be shown and turned around will placing her hands on her hips.

She heard a sound of rustling clothes as Mihawk rose up behind her. She turn once more on herself and saw the he was standing right next to her. She also noticed that she was barely lower than his shoulder. She lifted her head and saw his face darkened by a deep shadow: «So, do you intend to leave or you will keep disturbing me?»

Heather face frowned, her hands tightened on her hips as she thought "Say what?! That bird-brain just so rude…"

Then she told him: «Well, excuuuse me if I am "disturbing" you! It's just that I'm alone and heavily wounded on an unknown, and potentially dangerous, island. Also, I want to help you and that's how you treat me. Man, you don't know how to deal with a lady!»

He stayed unaffected as she added: «Believe me, I really don't want to stay with you, it's just that you're the only other one around and I don't what kind of danger lay on that island.»

«It's not my problem if you are weak.» Told her seriously the Hawk-Eyes.

She wanted to jump on him and choke him to dead, but that wouldn't help her. So, she managed to control her anger and ask politely: «Could you accompany me as I explore this island to find out if there's a village?»

«No.» Inside Heather's head, there was a chibi Mihawk getting stabbed multiple times.

She swallowed her anger and her pride in order to beg him: «Please, only for an hour. I promise I won't bother you afterward.»

She looked with a firm and determined look. They stayed like this for a whole minute before Mihawk started to walk off toward the shore without saying a word.

Heather stayed completely mute in front of that rude behavior. She made a step toward him, uncertain, and she saw that he picked up his huge sword and putted it in his back… With only one arm! "That thing most be heavier than me!" Thought the young woman.

The Hawk-Eyes turned his face toward her: «Are you coming?»

«What?!» She was agape.

«I'm planning to explore this island, so this is your chance to have an escort.» And he walked quickly toward the forest.

Heather ran to him while cursing that man cold attitude.

* * *

They had been walking in that forest for around an hour and they didn't saw any other human being. In fact, they didn't saw any other life form except for the plant. Trees, bushes and… oh yeah, bugs. Well, that does count for another life form in the end. That island was less dangerous than she thought and she felt ashamed for asking Mihawk's help now. Since the hour was almost over, he'll probably head back to his raft and leave her alone. "We have almost crossed this island, don't tell me there isn't a single living soul in here…" She thought will trying to catch up with the swordsman swift steps.

Mihawk suddenly stopped and stretched his left arm on which she bumped. She wanted to ask why he had stop so abruptly, but a dark glare of him made her silent. He then putted his hand on the handle of his blade and all his senses were in alert. Heather did the same and was trying to find what putted the Hawk-Eyes on the defensive. After a long time, she finally heard what he spotted. There was a sound of rustling coming from the bushes around… She focused even more and she detected around a dozen of things creeping closer to them!

They awaited and whatever beings that was around them became silent. Mihawk clinched his handle even stronger, ready to explode. The things jumped on them at the same time. It was monsters. Well, you might says that a fox isn't a monster, but when it's as tall than Mihawk and have four tails with metal spikes… Mihawk easily avoided them and Heather used her Etheral Step technique to move away from their attacks in a blur. She kept dodging their attacks and she saw that they were acting in a coordinated manner. She was too fast for only one, but with their teamwork, they managed to hurt her. Without a weapon, she was done for!

One of the fox managed to tackle her and she slammed against a tree. She tried to stood up as fast as she could, only to see two of the foxes grumbling at her with a voracious look. She thought that it was the end as they closed in, but another beast was sent flying and crashed on both of them. She turned toward the side from where the fox was thrown and saw Mihawk who had already slain half of the beast. The three beasts that collided came back, but they didn't pay attention to her and charged the swordsman. They synchronized their movements and swung their spiked tails toward him. He blocked with his large blade, but a couple of tails managed to stabbed him.

The Hawk-Eyes didn't seem to be more disturbed than that and he killed the three beast at the same time with an horizontal slash. Only four monsters was left and was starting to move in circle around him as he stayed immobile. One of them tried to jump at his throat and was promptly slain down. Heather couldn't stay here and do nothing. She spotted a branch that could make a good staff and she came closed with her improvised weapon.

Mihawk told her: «Don't, you will only hinder me.»

"This guy honesty, I swear!" She whispered between her teeth.

As he spoke to her, the beasts took this opportunity and the one behind him sent his tails that stabbed him. Mihawk barely frowned and turned around to put an end to the creature's life. Then, with two swift movements, he ended the fight. Heather didn't have to do anything and she felt even more powerless than before. Once again, she thought that she could probably never defeat Lloyd in order to avenge her father with the strength she currently had. She dropped the weapon she had picked up and looked toward Mihawk.

He was bent over one of the beast and seemed to be busy: «What are you doing?»

He lifted his head toward her: «This while make a nice addition to my trophy room.»

She looked at him with a surprised look that turned to disgust as he severed the head of one of the beast. He then started to walk once again, bleeding even more than ever with the huge fox head in his hand. Once again, he crashed on his knee after a couple of steps. Heather gasped and run at him to see how he was doing. He was already trying to stand again and Heather helped him by putting his arm around her shoulder. He looked at her and she said: «You just saved my life, so let me help you and don't complain.» He didn't say anything as they keep on walking.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Don't be shy, put a review**

**Also, even if I don't necessarily need them, I'm still accepting OC. They will make this story even better. Some extra peoples for Lloyd's crew would be nice, but I'm mostly looking for Marines.**

**With that, I tell you au revoir! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay, this one comes a lot later than I expected. I could have it completed at the last weekend, but I had an issue with something called Pokémon X (Damn it's addictive!) My working hour also increased, so I didn't have enough free time until today. Anyway, it's useless to bring excuse… **

**You can find a link to an awesome illustration of Lloyd on the profile of Roussette. I would also like to give a special thank to this good supporter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any right over One Piece. This wonderful universe and the character of Mihawk are owned by Oda. **

* * *

**Lloyd the pirate**

**Chapter 6**

Lloyd drifted during all the night on his raft and was struggling to stay alive. His wound was terrible and only his ability saved him since he managed to stop the blood lost. However, he had to stay focus and he was starting to feel terribly weak. He grunted once more as he was cursing mentally that damned swordsman. At least, he still had the Kokuto Yoru with him.

He was still with his face down on the raft and he didn't even try to move an inch since he started to drift. He was starting to believe that the dawn was lifting and he had to be sure. Therefore, while clinching his teeth from the pain, he forced himself to roll over. He stayed some time with his eyes closed and panting heavily before trying to look at the sky.

The whole sky was a dark grey and a storm was sure to break soon. "Just my luck…" A storm didn't scare him, he sailed the sea from a long time now and went through all sort of natural disaster… But in the state he currently was.

He pushed himself to lift his head and to look at the horizon and a grin ran on his face. He saw a big boat at a moderate distance. Moreover, it was sailing toward him, but what made him grin so much was the emblem of the Marine on the sail. News run quickly, but not enough for them to know already about his treason.

Lloyd started to chuckle dementedly before coughing heavily and spitting some blood. "It hurt to laugh…" His head felt down once more on the wooden raft and his vision turned blurry. He used too much strength and he felt like he was about to faint. Anyway, help was close and he would be healed quickly when they will saw his officer coat.

A big malevolent grin stirs on Lloyd's lips before he fell in a black void.

* * *

In the depth of Cadrion island forest, the two swordsmen were progressing slowly. It seems Mihawk was progressing only by willpower and it was amazing that he could put a step after the other. They were trying to progress straight forward through the tree, but Heather had no clue where she was going. She had to admit it; she was lost…

They were both in need of serious medical care and they had to find some fast. Heather saw the trees clearing in front of them and they soon found themselves in front of an abrupt cliff. She looked around and saw something that brought her a little relief.

Farther away on the cliff, there was a rocky arc bridge that leapt over the sea. At the end of this bridge, there was a large pillar of rock that stood firmly. And on that pillar, there was a town. Heather couldn't see anything of it since it was surrounded by a huge wall that stood high, making it look like a tower of some sort.

They started to walk toward it, their feet stumbling and blood scattering on the ground. Once they were on the bridge, Mihawk let go of Heather's shoulder and started to walk by himself. It seems he didn't want someone to see him in this position "A man's damn pride…" whispered Heather as they were closing in from a door that soon opened.

Three guards with full metal helmet, cloak and spear emerged and approached cautiously. They whispered between themselves and they pointed the giant fox's head that Mihawk was still holding in his hands. One of the guards lifted his helmet visor, revealing a young man, and he ran toward him. Heather could see the amazement in his eyes as he stopped in front of the Shichibukai. His cold aura seemed to have frozen the young boy right in his track.

He stuttered a couple of time before finally letting go a: «Sukeeee! You have defeated a Deity Beast! I have to tell everyone!» And he rushed back inside the city, screaming of joy. Mihawk didn't seem to be disturbed and he walked toward the door. Heather followed him, uncertain, since she was totally forgotten by the remaining guards that started to dance frenetically.

She entered the city, only to see that a massive celebration was starting to uproar in the streets. Everywhere, the citizens were exclaiming their happiness, hugging each other and even sharing tears of happiness. An attractive young man went close to her before spontaneously kissing her on the check. Heather turned to a bright red right away and stood frozen with her eyes wide. The daring boy walked away, only to show his joy to every young girl that he saw.

Heather was about to go teach him some respect, snapping her knuckles, when she saw Mihawk standing in the middle of the plaza. He was surrounded by the town's elite and was probably explaining what happened. Heather decided to hear it out and she slide behind him, still unspotted by anyone.

An elderly man, probably the mayor, walked away from the group and stood in front of the Taka no me: «Those are wonderful news! Those twelve beasts in the wood have been terrorizing us for years now. Now that they are gone, we can finally claim back our island and live on it like we always did. We are deeply grateful swordsman… If there's anything you want, please feel free to ask it right away.»

Mihawk stayed silent for a long time, making it almost uncomfortable: «I want a hot bath and a long rest. Also, I want to have peace while I'm here.» The mayor agreed right away and asked for the inn to be under the total disposition of their hero. While they started to move out, Mihawk turned toward her: «It seems you have important and serious things to say. It's better to not break their celebration and tell them to me.»

He turned back and went toward the inn, leaving her alone and wondering what she should do. It must have been some kind of invitation and she decided to follow him. He didn't seem to disapprove as she walked next to him and they quickly went inside the inn.

The man at the registry desk bowed and said: «I offer my sincere welcome to my humble estate, revered hero…»

«Out.» Said calmly Mihawk.

«What?»

«I want to be left totally alone.» Answered the Hawk-Eyes.

«But what about the young lady?»

«She will probably go once our things will be done.»

The other man had a malicious look and held his chin: «Ohhhh… I see… She is here to help you "relax". A nice choice, I must say.»

Once Heather understood what he meant, she turned red without any transition. However, it was mostly out of anger. She stood still for some time, pumping her air, before grabbing the man collar and making him crash on the registry counter: «Listen well, shit for brain, he and I only want to talk, okay! I mean, two people can spend some time alone without anything shady to happen. Am I clear!?» Then, Heather thought that was actually what Mihawk could want… She let go of the man and turned around: «You dirty men, you're all the same! Always trying to get in our pants!»

She started to climb the stairway when Mihawk answered her bluntly: «There isn't any risk of that happening.»

She gave him a deadly glare before taking a sexy and appealing pose: «Am I not pretty enough?» She answered with a finger on her lower lip while there's flower appearing in the background.

("I swear that I'll kill you for that, you shitty writer!" *I'm running away while she's trying to slash me with her katana.*)

«You are covered in dirt and you reek of blood.» Answered Mihawk without any emotion.

Seeing the tension build up, the registry man took is cue and left the building with haste. Heather looked down on her dark blouse and pants tainted by blood… «I'll go take a bath.» She said by walking down the stair before heading toward the bathroom. The inn had two baths, split by a wooden wall that didn't go all the way up. Heather looked at that peeping opportunity, but she was confident that Mihawk wouldn't dare to do such a thing.

She entered the room on the left and saw a huge porcelain bath. Heather smiled widely and started to remove her clothes. She let the hot water fill it and she heard water splashing in the adjacent room. The bath almost filled, she undid her pigtail and her hair glided on her left shoulder. She blew upward to remove the lock in front of her left eye. She hated to have long hair since it was always getting in her sight.

That made her remember an old memory of when she was a kid. Her mother came back from her day, only to see that she had cut half of her long black hair that was spread on the floor. Her mother couldn't refrain herself from laughing loudly when she saw the little girl with a pair of scissor in her hand. She sat next to her and, while trying to control her hilarity, picked up the scissor from her hand.

The tall woman putted her hand on the top of her head before making it run in her short hair: «Heather… Heather… Why did you do this?»

She was crippled by shame and said with a shy voice: «It's just… They are so annoying. They always get in my eyes when I try to play.»

Her mother laughed once more before giving her a warm look. She took a ribbon from her hair, took the remaining hair on the left side of her head and tied them: «See, now they won't be bothering you.» She smiled back at her mother: «Now, let me cut them straight.» She cut the rest of her hair while humming to herself.

Once she had done with the little girl haircut, she let her go so that she could keep playing. Heather quickly grabbed her wooden sword and drove out the evil invisible monsters out of the house. Her mother laughed loudly like every time that she saw her act so unladylike. She then said to herself with a deep sight: «If only your father could see you right now, he would be so proud of his little girl.»

Heather stopped right away and turned toward her mother: «When while daddy comes back?»

Her mother had a sad smile and looked down, before cheering up: «He'll be here soon. Your birthday's coming and he never missed one, hasn't he?» The little girl smiled and she continued to play cheerfully.

Heather was resting in the burning water, feeling her sore up body getting mended by the benevolent water. While she was totally lost in her thought, a solemn voice coming from the adjacent room made her jump and water splashed all over the ground.

«So, your story probably has something to do with that ex-marine, right?»

Heather calmed down, remembering that Mihawk was in the room next to hers: «Yeah, I've been tracking him for months now…»

«Was he always that powerful, because it would have been foolish from you to try to defy him with his current power.»

She gritted her teeth, but answered directly: «No… When I caught up with him, he just acquired the Devil's Fruit and the Kokuto Yoru from the cruise boat's vault.»

«I see… Could you give me the confirmation that he destroyed the boat?»

«He has indeed… And afterward, he chased the fleeing survivors…» Heather's voice started to break when she remembered Lloyd's cruel smile when he was facing her, his total lack of empathy… No. His total sadism when he smiled at the deaths of others.

«…» Mihawk seemed to have enough tact to not tell a single word. Heather breathed sorely, but managed to continue with a rather normal voice.

«Then… Then, he proceeds to eliminate all the remaining survivors except for one.»

«Why did he wanted to let an unique survivor escape, girl?»

«'Cause he absolutely want someone to tell about what he have done first-hand… Also, he wanted to pass his warning. He will try to destroy the Marine Headquarter that was built here recently in the West Blue in only one month.»

She added every detail she could remember about what she saw.

«I see. It's definitely something I had to add to my report. Thanks for your cooperation, girl.»

«It's Heather… Heather Ashman.»

«I am the Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk.»

«I knew who you are. Your name carries weight in every Sea.»

The Hawk-Eyes stayed quiet afterward and Heather decided to relax. She let herself slip in the bath until she had water up to her chin. The warmth soothed her and her mind emptied. She soon felt in a light sleep.

While she was enjoying her rest, something picked her up by the shoulders. She jumped and waked up immediately, only to see Mihawk pulling her out of the bath. She screamed and pushed him back: «The hell d'you think you're doing, Bird-Brain!»

The tall man stayed calm and answered her seriously: «It seems you were sleeping, so I decided to awake you before you drown.»

«What? What kind of sleepyhead would be stupid enough to let himself drown in a bath?»

The swordsman stayed totally ice-cold, like if is warning was totally serious. Heather keeps staring at him and understood that he was truly serious. He then said: «Now… Could you please put a towel.»

Heather has been standing firm on her feet from the whole time, her hands on her hips and her chin high. She lowered her head and became aware of her nudity. She ripped the towel that Mihawk was holding in front of her and covered herself while blushing heavily "At least, he's looking away.» The piercing yellow eyes seemed to be annoyed until she finally tied the white towel around her chess.

He could see the deep wound on her right shoulder and the multiple other cuts that Lloyd's rapier dealt. Her cheeks puffed from the displeasing situation and her eyes were clouded by a dark aura. The Hawk-Eyes turned away and left the room. Heather was about to protest, but stayed silent after making a step forward. Oddly, she was starting to get used to it.

She used the remaining water in the bath to wash her clothes from the blood that have stained it and then emptied it. She then got aware that her clothes were wet and she had nothing else to wear… Moreover, she was getting hungry… Baka! She didn't want to show up in the dinning-room while she was only wearing her towel, even if Mihawk would be the only one in the inn.

She calmed herself down and decided to look into the wardrobe she saw in the corner. In it, there was a bunch of bathrobes. It was already better. She picked the burgundy's tinted one and wrapped herself in it. She hung up her clothes so they could dry and headed down. After looking around, she finally found the dinning- room and saw Mihawk sitting there with a glass of wine. There was no one else… And more importantly, no cook behind the inn counter where they serve food.

She abruptly asked: «Where's everyone?»

The swordsman took a sip from his glass before answering: «I asked them to leave.» Heather went inside the room and sat at the same table than him, which made him add: «And I expect you to so the same.»

Heather was shocked: «What? Why!»

«Leave, you are noisy.»

«That's not a good enough reason! Anyway, I have to wait that my clothes dry… And before you ask, no way I'm heading outside while only wearing that.»

«Then, stay quiet.»

«But, I'm hungry!»

«Then, cook something. They said that I could serve myself.»

Heather went into the kitchen in the back of the room while she was mumbling to herself. Sure, she was able to make a little more than the basics, but she was not overly confident in her cooking skill.

When she got inside, she saw that the meal was halfway done. Heather started to doubt that the cook simply left once that Mihawk asked him to leave. That guy knew how to impose respect. Anyway, she managed to save what was there and brought up a more than decent meal. She thought about bringing only a plate for herself to punish the cold-hearted swordsman, but she wasn't cruel enough.

She dropped the delicious looking meal in front of Mihawk and took place right next to him. If he was annoyed by that, he didn't show it. Heather dug through her plate, but the composed man barely seemed to touch it. Heather was irritated, but in the same time, she almost have to do nothing for this meal, so she had no reason to be angry.

Once she was done with her second serving, she looked for her clothes and found them dry and ready to be worn. Once she was back in her attire, she decided to go outside and get some air. She was still planning to sleep in the inn, but it was maybe a better idea to give Mihawk some of his "loner's" time.

She was quickly aware that the town was still brimming with febrility. Night has finally set on Cadrion Island and Chinese lantern has been light at every doorstep. Everybody was in a merry attitude, freed from a stress that been hanging over their heads for too long.

Heather started to walk through the streets when someone called to her: «Hey, miss!»

She turned around and saw a young man running toward her. He slowed down when he saw that she had stopped and he quickly joined her. She took a closer look at him and recognized the guard that greeted them at the city's door. It was a little hard to tell without the massive armour.

«Heum, hello…» She said.

«You're the young girl that was with our hero, right! We totally forgot to thank you as well… I mean, it must be frustrating to be completely forgotten after what you have done for us.»

«In fact, I didn't have to do anything, so, nope, it's fine… really.» Then she thought "There was nothing I could do.»

Unaware of her painful thought, he said with a big grin: «That guy must be so powerful… We have been trying to hunt them since they appeared a year ago, but the countless men we sent after them died in vain… That's why we had no choice than to hide behind those walls.» He said with a bitter voice

«Did you know why those monsters showed up all of the sudden…»

«It was because of this cursed marine that brought them!»

«A marine?»

«Yes, a lieutenant named Zephir I think…»

«Lloyd Zephian!»

«You know him?»

«Yes, too much sadly. That bastard has created a lot of trouble for me too. What have he done…»

«We're not sure, but I think it is some kind of weapon that the Marine have secretly developed. Maybe it was the sole doing of that man.»

Heather anger rose when she thought that Lloyd was purposely destroying every lives around him for is own enjoyment. The young man grabbed her hand and said: «Anyway, the beasts are dead, so let's celebrate!»

He dragged her around and they enjoyed the semi-festival that was thrown in a hurry. Heather quickly abandoned her anger and shared his happiness. Everyone was just so delighted by what happened, Heather couldn't help herself for forgetting about all her worries.

When he was buying her a sweet snack, she thought: "Is this a date? I'm not used to go on a stroll with a boy, so… It would be weird to ask him if we are dating. Rahhhh, now I feel so awkward…»

He broke her reflection by asking: «Hey, I haven't asked your name yet.»

«It's Heather and I haven't caught yours either.»

«I'm Mordecai.» The blonde boy said with a smile while closing his hazel eyes.

They keep enjoying the festivity until Heather was too tired and decided to take her leave. When she told him that, he asked: «Can I hope to see you tomorrow?»

She took a moment to think it over before giving an answer. "Indeed, what about now… I've been hunting down Lloyd and he might be dead by now. Anyway, that Mihawk guy is going to hunt him down, so I have nothing else to do… I was so focused on killing him that I never really thought about what to do after…"

«I think I'll stay some time here, so yeah, I'll be around.»

«Good, then good night Heather!»

«Same for you Mordecai.»

The blonde boy gave her one last grin before she head back to the inn. She opened the door cautiously, hoping that she would not get angered the Shichibukai. There was no one to be found inside, neither in the hall or the dining-room. Mihawk has probably gone to sleep; he still has some severe wound to heal even if he didn't show them.

Heather went upstairs where the room was. Her instinct told her that Mihawk would probably be in the first room, so she headed for the second. No one inside. She muffled herself between the sheets "I guess it's over now, right… Lloyd is defeated, so my father is avenged. I have nothing else to worry about, am I?» With that, Heather hardly managed to find a peaceful sleep.

She had an uneasy night and she finally woke up sooner that she would usually does. After an excessive long yawn while stretching her arms, she went outside the bed. She looked around the inn, but there was no sign of the Hawk-Eyes. "He might still be sleeping…" She decided to be sure and slowly opened the door of the first room. Inside, there was no one, but there was sign that someone spent the night here. She decided to call for him, but she obtained no answer.

She rushed outside, foolishly hoping to stumble upon him right away. It was of course not the case and there was almost no one in the streets. She started to walk randomly into a direction while dawn was starting to break. The sky was grey and a storm would surely break soon.

As she walked, she saw one guard on patrol passing by. She had no time to wonder if it was Mordecai that he waved toward her. They soon joined up and Mordecai lifted his visor, revealing his eternally grinning face:

«Good morning, Heather, you're up quite early.»

«Morning too, usually I'm up a lot latter.»

«But it can't be worst than your friend, I saw him leave when I started my patrol.»

«He leaved!?»

«Yeah, and he didn't even thanked us for our hospitality.»

«But…How long has he been gone? I have to ask him something!»

«I'll say about an hour ago.»

«Damnit!»

She rushed outside the city and she was soon running through the dense forest. He had to be to his ship and with enough luck he might not have repair it yet.

She couldn't keep peace with herself if she didn't catch up to him. She had to admit to herself, she was weak, and what she putted so much energy into has been pointless. Therefore, now that the goal she walked forward has been fulfilled, she had to become strong so she could accomplish any new goals that she might found. And there was only one person that could help her become strong, she had to try… Or else, her life until now might as well be only a failure.

She went through the other side of the wood in no time, her despair driving her in that maze of trees. When she got to the coast, she was filled with relief as she saw the raft on the sand of the shore and Mihawk kneeled in front of it. She jumped down the high rocky cliff from where she ended up and crashed on the ground while lifting a cloud of sands. She kept running toward Mihawk that didn't react yet though she was very noisy.

She stopped and she was puffing heavily to catch back her breath. Mihawk stood up, but he didn't turn toward her. He putted his feet on the edge of his raft and started to push back into the ocean.

«Wait!» Shouted Heather when the waves started to touch the coffin-shaped raft. The Hawk-Eyes stopped, but he still didn't turn toward her.

«What is it, girl?» He sounded more annoyed than anything though is cold tone didn't have much emotion in it.

She was destabilized by his harshness and she had to take a deep breath before asking: «I want to ask you a favour.»

Mihawk kept a short silence before telling: «And what might it be?»

« I need you… to help me become stronger.»

He answered her without any hesitation: «I won't.»

Heather knew this was the highly possible answer and took it without flinching. She was ready for it and asked right away: «Then, let's fight right here, right now so I can know the gap between ourselves.»

She pulled the wooden stick she picked up as a sword while running and took a fighting stance. Mihawk pulled the broadsword he had on his back and pointed it toward Heather. It stopped right in front of her face: «Listen well, _girl_, a weapon is to be use with the firm intention of fighting someone. If you truly wish to face me, then I'll have to get serious and I won't hesitate to kill you if you can't defend yourself. Are you still up to it?»

Heather clinched her stick strongly, but then gave up on her stance. Mihawk glared at her with his twin iris and said with a voice as cold than his look: «You truly are weak.» That was too much for Heather and she charged Mihawk.

Her stick whipped the air twice, Mihawk having disappeared long before it could be possibly touch, and she then used her Ethereal Step technique. She managed to catch up to him, but he stopped every hit with his forearm. He then caught the stick and said: «Stop it, before I truly consider this as an aggression.» He let go of the fortune weapon and the tip felt in the sand.

He stepped on his raft, the flood-tide ready to take it away, and he turned toward Heather with a serious look: «Listen well, girl, I'm going to give you one advice that I hope while help you. I don't say that your swordplay is weak, I'm telling you that _you _are weak. If you can only swing a sword out of pure anger, than you have no chance to win. Uncontrolled anger have no strength, you could never hope to defeat this ex-Marine with it only. If you learn to fight for your conviction, then you might become a step closer of being strong.»

Then, green lights flickered on the candles of the coffin-raft: «Farewell.» Said the World's Strongest Swordsman before being quickly taken away on the infinite blue of the ocean. Moving at an impossible speed, he was quickly out of sight.

The wooden stick fell out of Heather's hand. She started to shiver and her breathing became irregular. Then, she heard a voice that she didn't expect behind her: «There you are Heather, mind telling me why you run off like that?» Mordecai followed her, but he didn't saw what have just happened.

She turned around and he saw that she was crying. Her face darkened even more before she threw herself on his shoulder. She kept sobering heavily and Mordecai said: «It's okay to cry.» His voice was filled with confusion, but there was also a deep caring.

«I'm going to become strong.» Said Heather.

Mordecai was simply clueless and since he didn't knew what to do, he simply hugged her even tighter.

* * *

**There you go, I hope you liked it. **

**Personally, I'm not satisfied by it. A lot of sentences are written awfully (Must I remind that English is my second language) and there is a lot of "bullshit" in this chapter. Still, we won't see Heather before a while, so I added a lot more. **

**I'm sorry to tell that I am totally clueless about when I could possibly post the next chapter, but I can tell you that awesome things are to come. **


End file.
